worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
GI Joe Skystriker
Background When GI Joe was first assembled, they were to be a completely self contained military like force in every possible. This included ground, sea and air assets. To fill the role of multi-role combat jet the Joes turned to the Navy's F-14 Tomcat for it's versatility. With some minor changes tot eh airfframe and engines, the Skystriker served well for GI Joe until it's replaement by the later designed and deployed Conquest X-30. Model Type - XP-14F Skystriker Class - Interceptor/Multi-role attack craft Crew - 2 (Pilot and Radar Intercept Officer or RIO) SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 220 Main Body/fuselage 600 Wings (2) 200 ea Tailplanes (2) 190 ea Engines (2) 280 ea AR - 7 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 22cal pistol rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 2.3 at high altitude, mach 1.36 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1800km Altitude - 18000m Statistics Height - 4.9m Length - 19.1m Width - 11.6-19.6m Weight - 36 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× General Electric F110-GE-400 afterburning turbofans Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 2d4x10+10 per round. Use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 950 rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (10) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - can carry the following: 2 Light HE air to air missiles + 2 heavy HE air to air missiles and 4 HE air to air missiles OR 4 Heavy HE air to air missiles and 2 HE air to air missiles OR 6 HE air to air missiles OR 2 Light HE Air to air missiles and 4 heavy HE air to air missiles OR 2 light HE air to air missiles and 4 HE air to air missiles Bonuses - NA Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite and Combat Flying if applicable. +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 7 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia The Encyclopedia of Modern Warplanes GI Joe Order of Battle and Battle Files GI Joe Skystriker Toy Blueprint